garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Path of the Knight
The Path of the Knight is the fifth episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. ''The story takes place after the events of ''Zero: Black Blood, and it stars Riria and Naoki Takeshi reprising their roles as Makai Priests [[Yuna|'Yuna']] and Cain respectively. Ozuno Nakamura also returns, reprising his role as [[Leo Fudou|'Leo Fudou']] from [[Garo: Makai Senki|''Garo: Makai Senki.]] Synopsis ''"Everyone has their own worries and dilemmas. Should I proceed? Should I go back? Should I hold on? Or should I let go?" - Gonza's Introduction. Plot Summary Makai Priests Yuna and Cain receive orders from the Watchdogs to eliminate a threat at a nearby factory. Yuna trains using her Makai Blade before Cain arrives and they proceed with the mission. After deflecting an incoming attack from an unknown source, Cain scolds Yuna for rushing within the premises, with Yuna arguing that she needs to get stronger fast prove to herself that she can become an effective Makai Knight. Cain pulls out Yuna's Madou Brush from her chest pocket, saying she should also learn to use it since she's also a great Makai Priestess. The two proceed to the premises, with Yuna telling Cain that he shouldn't lecture her since he also doesn't use a brush himself. As they enter the building, the two continue to bicker, with Yuna saying that the reason she needs to get stronger is to protect Cain. Surprised at first, Cain refutes her, saying that he can protect himself and that while Yuna has been able to carry a Makai Blade far longer than expected, she still has her limits as a Knight and that she would never be able to summon her father's armor. Hurt about this realization, Yuna runs away leaving Cain behind. Cain then remembers the time when he sealed Kuroudo's bone in Yuna's hand, realizing that she's also been suffering all this time. While separated, the two priests suddenly feel a strong disturbance and as Yuna proceeds further, she sees a Magouryu Tekki who suddenly attacks her. Cain rushes in to help but is intercepted by a mysterious Makai Priest who easily beats him in their fight. Yuna also tries to fight the Tekki, but the mechanical beast overpowers her. Remebering what Cain had told her previously, Yuna decides to use both her blade and her brush and soon puts up a better fight, eventually bringing the Magouryu down. She tries to summon her father's armor but the seal in her right hand reacts, preventing her to do so. The Tekki gets up, but before it strikes Yuna, Leo Fudou arrives and he destroys the Magouryu. Leo reveals to Yuna that their mission was actually a trial that his friend had requested to test her skills. Leo acknowledges Yuna's abilities as both a Priest and Knight, and offers her to come with him in the Senate. Yuna declines the offer and Leo leaves, having accepted Yuna's answer. Cain eventually reunites with Yuna, with the latter apologizing and saying that she wouldn't rush blindly just to get stronger anymore. Cain seconds this, saying that they can be strong when they are together, while also vowing to get his revenge on the Priest who attacked him. As the two depart, Yuna sings her mother's song and their injuries heal. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References